


a collection of firsts

by LovelyAkuma



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: (i guess), (there will be smut in the future. stay tuned), Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Overthinking, because we're talking about adam parrish here, i'll add more tags as i add more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAkuma/pseuds/LovelyAkuma
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on various 'first time' prompts. Can be post-trk or pre-trk.1. First time they say 'i love you' to each other





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start a new series of pynch fics because I had many ideas for them. This is my first time writing about them, so let me know what you think!

It happened on a Tuesday.

Tuesdays, to Adam, were quiet and uneventful days. Not really Monday, but not in the middle like Wednesday, Tuesdays were a limbo of routine between the beginning and the middle of the week.

This particular Tuesday, he was at the Barns, lying on the grass next to Ronan, as he waited for the alarm that would announce it was time for work, with his eyes closed and the sun bathing his face.

Ronan was talking about one of his two favourite topic of conversation.

One was his farmer’s duties.  Adam had noticed that Ronan loved talking about things like soil, animals’ food and small birds. He always wondered how Gansey could listen to Ronan babble about chicks and goats and not realise that Ronan’s future was not at Aglionby.

The other topic Ronan apparently loved talking about was Opal. He liked to pretend he lived annoyed by her, but Adam could see how much he loved her.

“She’s four centimeters taller, Parrish,” Ronan was saying.

“So our question has been finally answered: she _does_ grow up.”

Ronan groaned. “I was okay with having a kid, but how am I supposed to raise a _teenager…_ with _hooves_?”

Adam laughed.

“You won’t have to worry about that for at least seven years, Ronan. She’s still a child… And you won’t be raising her on your own anyway,” he added timidly.

A shadow fell over his face as something blocked the sun. He opened his eyes to find Ronan sitting up to stare at him.

“What does that mean?”

They hadn’t talked about it yet. They were experts at avoiding important conversations.

The thing was that they hadn’t been going out for a long time, only a couple of months. But more often than not, when Adam tried to imagine his life five or ten years in the future he saw himself with Ronan and Opal.

Ronan was still waiting for an answer, his expression a complicated painting of sadness, hope and uncertainty that broke Adam’s heart. Was he really expecting Adam to leave and never come back?

“Singer’s Falls isn’t _really_ Henrietta. It’s _outside_ of Henrietta,” Adam explained. “If I come back here I wouldn’t be breaking any promises with myself.”

Ronan blinked, opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and then asked: “Why?”

And in all honesty, Adam hadn’t really thought about it. He hadn’t thought about the reasons.

If he closed his eyes he could see Future Adam working from the Barns or travelling to and from the city every day; he could see Future Adam waking with the sun bathing his face and Ronan’s arm across his chest; he could see himself making dinner with Opal singing off-key while she helped, Ronan singing just as off-key despite his singing lessons. He couldn’t detach the image of Future Adam from the Barns. Of course he saw himself working a respectable job, owning his own things, living a life of his own; but at the end of the day, Future Adam always ended up coming home to the Barns to sleep next to Ronan.

He stared at Ronan’s eyes and the words travelled from his chest to his lips before his brain could understand that he was even speaking:

“I love you,” he said, and only then did he realise that he had never uttered a statement that held more truth to it.

Ronan’s eyes widened and Adam panicked, looking away. “I… You don’t have to say anything. I’m content with this, with what we have right now. And if you don’t want me to come back—“

And then Ronan _laughed_. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Adam didn’t even look at him. He had been so stupid, so arrogant. To thing that Ronan Lynch, magical and godlike and savage, could fall in love with him. A crush, yes, but love?

He wanted to laugh at himself too, mock his own stupidity. Instead, he stood up and headed to his car, shame colouring his cheeks.

“Where the fuck are you going?” he heard Ronan ask from behind. His voice sounded breathless, as if running after Adam was some extreme effort. “You can’t storm out after something like that!”

That was when shame turned into anger.

He stopped right in front of his car and turned to face Ronan. He was looking at Adam with a frantic expression.

“What? You want to laugh some more? Oh, poor Adam, in love with his boyfriend. What a ridiculous thought. Who could ever fucking love Adam Parrish? What a laugh!”

Ronan’s anger vanished, and something warmer replaced his expression as he gave a step towards Adam. “I thought you were the smart one,” he said, his voice gentle and raspy. He took Adam’s hands in his and Adam didn’t have the strength of character to snatch them away. “I didn’t know you could be so stupid.”

“Being in love with you is stupid? Hoping you love me back is stupid?”

Ronan smiled, and it was a thousand emotions in one: sadness, joy, anger, frustration, pain, happiness… Everything wrapped in the curve of Ronan’s lips.

“What’s stupid is you thinking that I could _not_ love you,” Ronan said. He brought Adam’s hands to his lips and kissed his knuckles. The gesture was so gentle that Adam couldn’t feel anything but _loved_. “I was in love with you even before I kissed you, Adam.”

Adam could only stare. The words kept resonating into his head, repeating themselves over the drumming of his heart.

“You’re in love with me,” he said in awe.

“Yes, you asshole,” Ronan replied. He let go of Adam’s hands only to cup his face into them. “I love you, Adam.”

Something bubbled from his throat, a mixture between a laugh and a sob. “No one has ever…”

Ronan tensed, a shadow of rage clouding his expression, and Adam knew he was thinking of Robert. It only lasted a second. Then the softness was back.

“I love you,” Ronan repeated. “I fucking love you, Adam.”

“You never said anything.”

Ronan raised an eyebrow. “I gave you hand lotion and a mixtape. I paid your rent. I slept on your floor. I went to school to be with you…”

“I thought it was a crush.”

And then Ronan laughed again, a deep strong laugh that made his shoulders shake and his chest vibrate. “See? You _are_ stupid, Adam. All this time I have been in love with you, and you thought it was a _crush_.”

Adam couldn’t help it: he kissed him. It was an unstoppable desire that moved his entire body with a force he hadn’t felt since Cabeswater had disappeared.

Ronan kissed him back, one hand still cupping his face, the other resting just over his ribs. It was a passionate yet gentle kiss, and Adam really felt stupid for thinking that _this_ —what he felt for Ronan, what Ronan felt for him, and the thing between them— was anything other than _love_.

The alarm went off, and Ronan groaned. “Do you really have to go?”

Adam smiled. “Yes,” he replied, and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. “But I’m coming back,” he promised, and he meant more than just that Tuesday night.

Ronan nodded. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please like and comment to let me know what you thought of it.  
> If you feel like sending me first time prompts, you can either let me a comment here or send me an ask to noahtheremembered on tumblr!


End file.
